Scott Pilgrim vs the Zombies
by Oliver Legrand
Summary: Scott Pilgrim and his friend Kim fight and survive in a zombie apocalypse. Set in the high school years when their romance began. READ AND REVIEW. Rated T for some zombie violence and mild language. Completed and never to be concluded.
1. Chapter 1

_**When Zombies invade Toronto: A Fan fiction by Warden Freeman**_

**Set in a public high school. With Kim (16) and Scott (17).**

My day began something like this. I was in school when the bell rang. It's one of those annoying, loud buzzer bells that scares me every it goes off even if I know when it's going to go off. I jumped out of my seat, grabbed my backpack and took off to my next class. Strangely enough, time had seemed to escape me and it was already lunchtime. I made my way to the picnic benches where I always eat. As I sat down, my friend Kim came over to me and told me about something she heard on the news.

"There's a deadly virus going around in Germany. They say it's spreading all over the world. It's making everyone go crazy," she said with wide eyes.

"Oh ha-ha. A deadly virus; I'm so scared. Next time you scare me try a better story." I said with a grin.

"I'm serious! It was on the news!"

"Kim, it's time you stopped believing everything on the news. I mean, what if a..." But I was cut off by a groan I heard a couple feat away. I turned to see my other friend Wallace staggering towards me in some very convincing zombie makeup. I rolled my eyes.

"Wallace, if you wanted my attention you could of asked." I said.

"Uhhh…" Wallace moaned.

I sighed, unimpressed.

"Uh, Scott?" Kim asked.

"Yeah?" I smiled at her. "Pretty good makeup huh?" I said, amused as Wallace still shuffled towards me.

"Yeah, very convincing…" She pulled me under the table.

"Whoa, what's going...?" I stopped because of the look on her face. It was genuine terror.

"D-do you think that he's a zombie?"

"I-I don't think…Just…" I stammered. The truth was, I didn't know what to say. I had only encountered zombies in video games and movies. They couldn't be real… could they?

"I really don't know, but we should run and look for help just in case."

Wow. Look at me being the hero. I amazed myself sometimes.

We ran from under the table and went across the basketball court. There were only a few of the "zombies" but I feared that there would be more along the way. We rushed into the office and locked the door behind us. I was about to say something when the desk lady, Miss Robinson, charged toward us.

"Holy crap! Run!" I screamed.

The desk lady was usually scary, with her crooked nose and double chin, but all zombified and grotesque, she was horrifying. Kim and I scrambled behind the desk and I tried to look for a weapon. I saw a staple gun on the top of the desk and grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" Kim whispered.

"I'm killing a zombie." I said. And with a wink, I hopped over the desk and aimed. Now I have no professional shooting abilities, but somehow I was able to cap it in the face easily. Blood splattered everywhere as I sent bullet (I'm sorry, staple) after bullet into her ugly skull. She fell to the ground after a few hits. I blew on the staple gun MacGyver style.

"Owned, bitches." I felt very proud of myself, but the novelty soon wore off because almost as soon as I killed one zombie, dozens flooded in through the back.

"We have to go, now!" Before we left, I grabbed the zombie lady's car keys and we took off towards the parking lot. "We're going to get out of this town," I said…

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Scott Pilgrim vs. the Zombies **_

_**A Fan Fiction Written by: Warden Freeman**_

Kim and I made a mad dash for the parking lot while a handful of zombies staggered towards us. I tried to open the car but there where so many keys I couldn't find the right one.

"Scott, what's taking you so long?" Kim said

"I can't find the right key!" I yelled back

"Hurry! Their right on our backs!"

"I'm trying!"

The zombie hoard was a dozen feet away.

"Scott!" Kim screamed

I finally found the right key and shoved it into the lock. We got into the car and slammed the doors behind us. The zombies where pounding on the car windows, trying to get in.

"Drive!" Kim said.

"I don't know how! I haven't drove in a car for a while!" I replied.

My mind was racing. It's pedal first, then break… Damn it! Which one is the break!

One of the zombies broke the glass in the backseat and was trying to climb in.

"SCOTT!"

"I got it!" I said, and I pulled the reverse and slammed on the gas, running over three zombies and pushing the one out the window. I crushed the legs of one zombie, making a sickening crunch as he raced off.

"Holy…"

"…Shit." Kim finished.

None of us said anything for a while as I navigated the minivan through the car wreckage and dead corpses. We occasionally encountered a few zombies but they raced passed them so they couldn't do any damage. After about thirty minuets Kim broke the ice.

"You're a guy… What should we do?"

"A guy? What's that 'sposed to mean?"

"Well, don't you watch movies about this stuff?"

Kim was right. Movies have taught me lots of things of what to do during an apocalypse. Like in Dawn of the Dead I learned that I should hold up in a mall. And in Left 4 Dead there are different types of zombies. But this just looks like a normal Romero zombies to me.

"Umm…"

"Well what do we do?"

"Ok, first we need supply's. Then we need to find a secure location where we can fortify ourselves until help comes."

"Alright. Where do we get the supplies though?"

"I know a good place. Oh this is going to be fun." I said with a smile.

We arrived at the Costco in a few short minuets. There was one near my house, so I knew where it was. We stepped out of the car and walked to the entrance.

"It's locked." Kim looked disappointed.

"Wait." I walked over to the auto repair shop that was around the corner and wheeled a car jack over to the gate.

"This should do the trick." I began jacking up the Iron Gate.

"Can you hurry? I think I see some zombies." Kim said nervously.

After a few good lifts I got the door open a few feet, just enough so that we could slide under.

"Hurry!" I said.

Three zombies were shuffling their way towards them.

Kim slid under just as a zombie made a grab for her boots. I slammed the door shut, slicing off his hand.

"Whew!" That was close. You ok, K…"

But my sentence was stopped short because I saw what was in front of us.

The Costco was STOCKED. It seemed like no one had been there and nothing was touched.

"Oh… Wow…." Were the only words that I could say.

"Well, Kim said with a grin. Let's get shopping."

The next few hours were a daze to me. I thought there was going to be a few supplies we could scrounge for but I guess not.

"Oh. My. God." I herd Kim say while I was looking at canned foods.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I said.

"Not even! It's the Blu- ray edition of Titanic!"

"Great." I said uninterested. Girls and their choices in movies…

I grabbed the nearest cart and raced around the store in it.

"I'll take some of this, and oh yeah I'll need some of these."

This went on for hours until it started to get dark outside and we filled up six grocery carts.

We pulled the carts to our car and I took care of the lingering zombies with a machete that I got. And we drove off in search of shelter.

"Stop the car!" Kim shouted.

I slammed hard on the break.

"What the hell is it?"

She pointed. "Look."

About thirty feet away I saw a figure. At first I thought it was a zombie but it wasn't staggering towards us, but running, and screaming for help. The first thing I noticed was her hair…

_It was blue…_

_**Author's Note:**_** Whew! CLIFHANGER! However you wont half to wait long for the new chapter because I changed my publishing dates to Monday and Friday. So enjoy and thanks to everyone reading this! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Scott vs. the Zombies Part 3**_

_**A Fan Fiction written by: Warden Freeman**_

I opened the door for her and closed it quickly.

"Whew!" That was crazy." She said.

"Umm. Hi. What's your name?"

"Ramona. Ramona Flowers." She said.

"Well it's good to meet you Ramona." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm right here!" Kim said.

"Oh yeah. This is Kim. I said. She's my… uhh…"

"Friend. I'm his friend." She said quickly.

"Right. Ok. So where are you headed?"

Kim and I exchanged glances.

"We don't know. Hopefully somewhere safe."

There was a long pause.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked.

"Yeah! That would be great!" She said with a smile.

We drove for a while and she talked about how she got here and what happened to her. Then she told us her story.

"I was with my boyfriend Gideon at a resturant when the waiter coughed blood on my salad. Gideon stood up and pushed him down and swore at him. I saw that the waiter was bloody and grotesque and I screamed. I ran out just in time to see Gideon bitten in the arm by one of them. It was terrible." She said crying into my arms.

"It's okay. We are going to find a safe place to stay. It'll be fine." I looked at Kim who looked angry and then turned to focus on the road (I had let her drive for a while).

We got to the top of a hill and Kim slammed on the breaks, we couldn't believe what was happening.

"Oh no." I said quietly.

My entire neighborhood was on fire.

My house was engulfed in flames.

"What are we going to do?" Kim said franticly.

"There isn't anything we can do." I said glumly.

"What about your family?" She asked.

I thought about my mother and dad and my sister.

"We can try to look for them somewhere else. There aren't any survivors."

"But there…."

"THERE ARENT ANY!" I yelled at her.

Tears welled up into my eyes and I ran out of the car.

"Scott wait!" Kim yelled after me.

I ran as fast as I could. I had to get away. From everything. From the fire, from the zombies and from Kim. Hot streams of tears fell from my face as I stopped running and sat down, looking at the blazing fire consuming my neighborhood.

"Scott?"

I herd the voice behind me.  
"Leave me alone Kim."

"Uhh, it's not Kim."

Ramona sat down next to me and looked at the fire.

"Rough, isn't it?"

"It's hard yeah. I never though I would lose them."

"I wasn't talking about your family."

She looked at me.  
"Kim really likes you. You should see that in her eyes."

"I don't need to get into romance at a time like this. Besides I'm not interested in her." I said looking away.

"Well what do you think of me?" She looked up at me with a smile.

"Umm, well I don't…. I think…"

She scooted closer to me.

"Scott." She said quietly.

When she kissed me I almost forgot about everything. The world melted away and the fire turned into ice. I wasn't thinking about anything. Nothing…..

We were broken by the sound of Kim screaming at us.  
"We half to go! What are you guys doing!"

"Nothing! I said. We were talking." I said red faced.

"Well talking time is over! There is a horde of zombies coming our way!"

We both got up and ran towards the car. I got into the drivers seat and we drove off, leaving a small pack of zombies shuffling slowly after us.

"Crap, that was close." Kim said.

We made it to Kim's house with half gas and half consciousness.

"Uggg! I'm so tired! I could pass out, a zombie could eat me and I wouldn't care." I said exasperated.

"Okay. There are two bedrooms. Soooo, Scott you get to sleep on the couch." Kim said.

"Aw, what?"

"Come on Scott." Ramona said.

"Okay whatever."

I plopped on the couch and fell asleep instantly.

I dreamed I was with Ramona. We were older, like twenty-three. It was snowing and we were walking in a park and we stopped at sat on some swings holding hands. It was nice. Until, a pair of bloody hands grabbed her neck and she was dragged away.

I awoke in a cold sweat. I looked around. I swear I could feel the hands griping on her. I checked the locks on the doors. I went across the hall and opened the second bedroom door. She was sleeping peacefully. I went up to her and said even though she was asleep.

"I'm sorry."

I left and went to the other bedroom. I pulled up a chair and grabbed the shotgun leaning on a cupboard.

"I'll protect you." I said, holstering the gun on my hip, and aimed it at the door. "If anything comes in I'll blow their heads off, don't worry, Kim."

_**Authors note: Sorry I couldn't update until Tuesday. I was super busy. But enjoy! Oh and yes the first girl he came up to and said he was sorry to was Ramona and the girl he is guarding is Kim soooo…. Enjoy that love triangle! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Scott Pilgrim vs. the Zombies Part 4**_

_**A Fan Fiction written by: Warden Freeman**_

I don't remember when dosed off. It must have been hours because I remember struggling to keep awake.

"Gotta… Protect…. Kim…."

I was awoken by Ramona shaking me.

"Wake up."

"Wha? I'm awake." I said sleepily.

She smiled at me.

"I guess you don't want me to tell Kim about this, right?"

I looked at her. She was still sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah, please don't tell her." I said nervously.

"Relax, loverboy. My lips are sealed." She said laughing.

"Thanks. We should get something to eat."

We looked in the cupboards but couldn't find anything except for a bag of rotten bread. I decided to take from my Costco stash. We were munching on poppy seed muffins and drinking vitamin water when Kim walked in.

"Have a safe night's sleep, Kim?" Ramona asked.

I kicked her under the table.

"Uh, what? Oh, yeah I guess."

"Good. I said. Because we have a long a day ahead of us."

"Were are we going again?" Kim asked.

"We are going to a place so awesome that we will be safe from the zombies forever."

"What are we doing here Scott?" Ramona said.

We stood over a huge Best Buy that was around three miles away from Kim's house.

"I saw it when we were driving by. Isn't it great!" I said enthusiastically.

"Scott, you are the salt of the earth." Kim said smiling.

"Yeah I am! Let's go cheek it out."

"Wait. Don't you think we should go armed this time?" Ramona asked.

"That's probably a good idea."

So we armed ourselves. Kim grabbed a M14 rifle, Ramona had double pistols and I had a badass shotgun with a machete.

Oh yeah. Let the killing commence.

We burst into the Best Buy guns blazing.

"ALRIGHT! COME GET SOME!" I shouted.

I was greeted by silence. Not one zombie was here.

"Aww, come on! This place is HUGE! What a disappointment." I said sadly. I really wanted to kill me some zombies.

I holstered my shotgun.  
"Well. Let's check this place out."

We scoured the entire place but couldn't find any zombies.  
"This is nothing like Dead Rising!" I said.

The good thing is that there was tons of great stuff to mess around with. I found a huge flat screen TV that ran on solar power. And a working mini fridge that I stored some of our food in.

"Woah."  
I front of me I saw the most amazing bass guitar with glowing strings.

"Oh, hell yeah!" I grabbed that sucker and proceeded to pluck out the bass line for Final Fantasy 2.

"This place is great! Kim said. I mean, look at all the DVD's! We'll be set for life!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Ramona said. Secretly she was jealous of Scott liking Kim and not her. _I mean, I'm so much cooler, _she thought_. What does he see in her?_

"So. You know, Scott?" Ramona said.

"I know of him." She said without looking at her.

"Well, do you like him or what?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Oh come on. I see how you look at him."

"What? I don't look at him!"

"Sure."

"I do not like him." She said plainly and walked off.

Night fell faster than I thought. It was already starting to get dark after a few hours.

"Okay, so it's settled. We sleep here tonight because this place is so awesome. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Kim and Ramona said together.

"Cool. Everyone find couch to sleep on. Not to far away though."

When everyone settled in, I went to check to doors. They were bolted and lock with everything I could find. And I moved some racks and TV and put them in front to black any unwanted zombies from waltzing in.

After I did that I went to check on the girls.

"Hey, Ramona."

She was playing a Nintendo 3DS. They haven't even come out yet, but I guess she found one in the back storage area or something.

"'Sup. She said. You should see the graphics on this thing. It's fantastic."

"Yeah cool. Umm. Would you mind taking first shift tonight?"  
We made up a system were someone stays up and guard's the area while the other people sleep. I got it from this book I read a while ago.

"Oh I get it. Yeah, whatever." She said.

I didn't know what that meant by that so I walked over to where Kim was sleeping.

"Still awake, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said sitting up.

"Look. I wanted to tell you… Well I really… Ugg, I don't know how to say this."

"I think I do." She said. And she kissed me.

Ramona looked up from her game only to see that Scott was kissing Kim. She almost broke the system in half.  
_That little bitch! Lying to my face. I should've known that she liked him! _Ramona found herself crying. _I-I can't believe him! I hate her!_

Deep in Ramona's heart she felt something bubble. A hatred for Kim. She must have Scott. She'll do anything. **Even kill.**

_**Authors Note: I don't know about you but that was kinda cheesy! I mean, I always think my work is less than average but this was a low point in my SPVZ (Scott Pilgrim vs. the Zombies, as I have abbreviated it.) writing career. Whatever though. Enjoy! Updates changed to Monday and Friday positively. I promise I'll try not to update late. Thanks to everyone reading this! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Scott Pilgrim vs. the Zombies Part 5**_

_**A Fan Fiction Written by Warden Freeman**_

This was the second time I woke up next Kim. I'm not complaining or anything but, wow. What a way to start the day.

It was a peaceful early morning. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The only problem was there were hundreds of zombies outside standing around, looking for a fresh meal, which unfortunately would be us.

"Kim, wake up!" I shook her awake.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

"Look outside."

She turned her head. Her eyes got wide and she gasped.

Maybe I'm exaggerating. There probably was around sixty, but still.

I hopped of the couch and ran over to where Ramona was.

"Ramona! There's like tons of zombies outside!"

"Huh?" Ramona had been having a dream where she threw Kim out a window. Then she got married to Scott and they lived happily ever after. It was a good dream.

She looked outside and saw them.

"Holy crap! What do we do?"

"I got this. We need to get our car and trick it out with tons of metal and have a chainsaw on the side where we can slice up those bastards and then…"

"Scott, I hate to break it to you but our car is outside. With the zombies." Kim said.

"Damn it. That was such a good idea. It worked in that one movie."  
Ramona gave Kim an evil glare. But now was not the time to get revenge. She would have Scott, sooner or later.

"Isn't there a back exit to this place?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, there is. Let's try it." I said all heroically.

We grabbed our guns and all the supplies we could carry and made our way through the back door.

"Oh, wait! I forgot something!" I said and ran over to the instrument booth.

"Scott, we don't have time for this!" Kim yelled to me.

"Just go! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"Let's go." Ramona said and the two girls opened the back exit door.

To their luck they found an old 1998 Volvo a few feet away. They started to run towards it but were stopped by a dozen zombies shuffling towards them.

"Holy crap!" They shouted in unison.

They were cornered. Where was Scott when you needed him?

There were getting closer. What could they do? Stand there?

I burst out of the exit door and smashed in the zombies' skull with the sweet bass guitar I found.

"Look at me, saving the day." I said with a cocky smile.

"Don't be late next time." Kim said, giving me a big hug.

Ramona just stood there, looking angry for some reason.

"Yeah, well. Let's just go." She said.

We got into the car and drove off.

I drove for miles but couldn't find any buildings or signs of life (other than the undead). I eventually ran into a small village. I stopped the car and we got out.

"Alright. This looks mildly safe. Okay, everyone grab a weapon. We might camp here if it's clear of zombies."

"Sounds good." Ramona said still looking at Kim with an evil glance.

Kim shot her a confused look.

We searched most of the houses and decided it was safe. We chose the house closest to end of the neighborhood just in case. We made sure to lock all the doors and board everything up with wood. You can never be too careful.

We ate our packaged peanuts and canned chili in silence. There was defiantly a bitter rivalry between the two girls, but I decided not to scratch that particular subject. After diner, we went and found places to sleep. Ramona was upstairs, Kim had the downstairs bedroom and I got the couch (Yay).

After we all got settled I found a book and read it, only half interested.

I woke up as soon as I heard the smash. It wasn't that loud, but enough for me to become curious and investigate. I was pretty sure it came from upstairs. Ramona's room.

I ran up as soon as I could. I burst through her door expecting to see a zombie climbing through the window but there was nothing. Ramona was just sitting on her bed.

"What is it, Scott?" She asked.

"Oh. Nothing. I thought I herd something."  
"Nope."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"What do you see in Kim!" She blurted out. And I could tell as soon as she said it, she regretted it.

"What? I don't… Why are you putting me on the spot!"

"I just want to know."

I didn't really know. She had been my friend since freshman year, so I guess that…

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Your right… I'm sorry. She said putting her hands in her face, crying. I'm the worst friend ever!"

"No. No, you aren't. Don't talk like that." I said comfortingly.

I gave her a big hug. We looked at each other for a while, staring into each other's eyes.

Then we herd a noise like glass breaking. We froze.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, still frozen in place.

"Yeah."

We stood still and listened. When I herd Kim scream I ran.

"Kim! KIM!"

Kim was struggling with a zombie that had come through the window. I wanted to help but it was too late. The zombie had caught Kim off guard.

**She had been bitten.**

_**Authors note: Writers block. I has it, unfortunately. This whole chapter is off the top of my head, while the others had been written down previously. I was going to include some cat fighting between Kim and Ramona but I thought that would be EXTREAMLY cheesy, so yeah. OMG! CLIFHANGER! I love cliffhangers if you couldn't tell. What will happen to Kim? Will Scott be able to survive? How will Ramona handle this? Find out, Friday! Enjoy. Reviews are very much appreciated. **___


	6. Chapter 6

_**Scott Pilgrim vs. the Zombies Part 6**_

_**A Fan Fiction Written by: Warden Freeman**_

"NOO!" I screamed as I grabbed the nearest heavy item (a lamp) and bashed in it's skull, leaving a blood mess on the floor. But I didn't care about that; all I cared about was Kim who was holding her bloody arm.

"Kim! Oh shit oh shit oh shit."

She looked up at me with tear's welling up in her eyes.

"Scott. I-I can't…"

"You can't do what?"

"You have to kill me."

"NO! I can't! No, Kim… I… I couldn't…"

I knew that I had to. If you get bit, you turn into one. Those are the rules.

"You have to do it. I… She gasped for air. Scott…" She lost conscientious. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and blood poured from her ears.

"No… N- no. Kim!" I was shaking. I knew what was coming. I had to do it. For her.

I grabbed my shotgun and loaded it with two shells. I aimed it at her skull, tears welling up in my eyes.

She regained looked up at me slowly, but it wasn't Kim. It was something else. It was a dead life form that eats flesh, searching for it's next victim. Me.

I cocked the gun and pulled it up to her face. I had to do it!

_Just do it you pussy! DO IT!_

"FUCK!" I screamed as I shot her dead in the skull. She fell down dead on the ground.

I dropped the gun and put my head in my hands, sobbing.

I stayed on the ground for a while, just crying my eyes out. The girl I had loved; killed, by me.

I had to leave here though. A few zombies were coming in through the broken window. I ran upstairs, got Ramona and we escaped out the window.

I never looked behind me when I drove off. I didn't want to remember. I could tell Ramona knew what happened because she was silent to.

As we drove along long stretching abandoned freeway road I hadn't stopped crying. Tears clouded my eyes and I wiped them off furiously.

_She's gone now. It's too late. I half to move on._

I looked at the blinking gas meter. We were running low on gas.

"God damn it!" I said angrily.

We ran out of gas in ten minuets. We grabbed all the stuff we could and started walking.

Just when I thought life couldn't get worse, Ramona collapsed on the ground, coughing.

"What's wrong?" I tried to help her up but she pushed me away.

"I'm fine. She said. She got up slowly and looked at me. Let's just keep walking."

It must have been hours before we ever found a military outpost. But as we were walking it gave me plenty of time to think. Kim was gone, so I would half to think of a future for myself. Maybe I could, I would find a nice place to live when this is all over. Go to college, get a job and maybe start a family later on.

_Oh, what am I thinking! This will never be over. Everyone will die and you will have nothing to live for!_

Geez. Mr. Negative.

We were both about to collapse from dehydration and exhaustion when I spotted a group of buildings in the distance. A Canadian flag blew in the wind. Ramona spotted it to. But we didn't say anything. We just ran.

_Safety. At last!_

But as soon as we started running towards it, that's when they opened fire.

It took me a while to understand that they weren't shooting at us, but at a group of zombies behind us. And they weren't the slow ones. They were fast.

"Run!" I screamed to Ramona.

We ran as fast as we could to get inside the big metal doors. A few soldiers were there with guns guiding us in.

"Hurry! Get inside!" They said.

We didn't argue as the ushered us into a big control room. There were tables with computers on them, big TV monitors and guns stacked everywhere.

We sat down on hard medal chairs and they asked us tons of questions. Where we from, where we were going, etc. Then they had a doctor check us up. He looked under our eyes and checked our mouths. When the doctor got done with me he moved over to Ramona, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't worry. I'm a professional." He smiled at her.

But his smile quickly turned into a frown when he looked into Ramona's eye. He waved for another doctor to see. He got wide eyed and called someone on a walkie-talkie.

"We need a report team down here, stat."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your girlfriend has the infection."

Normally I would be upset that someone called Ramona my girlfriend, but as for the circumstance…

"WHAT! RAMONA! YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" I yelled at her.

"I didn't think it was that bad!" She was crying.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

She was crying too hard. She couldn't tell me.

"Ramona! When did this happen!"

Around seven soldiers with fully loaded guns burst through the doors and began dragging her away.

"No! NO!" I screamed.

I tried to race after them but a few men in lab coats held me back.

"It's too late, son." One of them said.

I slumped on the floor and cried. Again. Someone I loved, dead. And there was nothing I could do about it.

They let me spend the night in the bunker. I slept on a hard mattress with a few rations of food to keep me through the night. But I wasn't hungry. I kept replaying Kim's death in my head and Ramona being dragged away. I had to get out of this place.

I gathered all my things (which wasn't much) and quietly walked outside into the dark air.

I didn't know where I was going. Stumbling around the dark with no sense of direction is not very safe, especially when zombies could be anywhere. I just wanted to get away from everything. Many hours passed by and I sometimes wished I hadn't left the outpost, but then I remember why I left and I keep walking.

I reached a small town just in time. I knocked on the steel doors and collapsed. I saw someone look over me and say something I couldn't understand. They picked me up and I blacked out.

I woke up with start. Franticly looking around me.

_Where am I? What happened?_

Looking around I could see a dimly lit room, with a candle lighting the room. I get up slowly and notice I'm wearing a white robe. I stumble outside in the bright sunlight, shielding my eyes. As I regain my vision I gasp. I'm standing in a grassy field with children playing in the snow. Small houses line the side of a fifteen-foot tall steel gate that curves 360 degrees around. A man with a cowboy hat smiles and comes up to me.

"Howdy son. Feeling better?"

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You're in a safe zone. The military built these years ago and we populate them now."

"I need to get out of here."

"Don't worry. Your safe here. And I think there's someone you should meet."

He took me over to a small house and knocked on the door.

"Yes, hello?" A familiar voice said.

I recognized it even before she opened the door. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Mom?"

_**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update. I usually publish on Mondays and Fridays but I was overscheduled so, sorry. But this is the longest chapter I have done so I guess that's a good excuse. Enjoy!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Scott Pilgrim vs. the Zombies Part 7**_

I ran up to her with tears in my eyes. We hugged and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Mom… I-I thought…"

"Shh. It's okay. Everything will be fine." And as she said that, her face contorted away into dust. Her skin melted and her bones withered.

"Mom?"

I shot up in my sleep. _Where am I_? Then I remembered. I did run away. But I never found the village. I was sleeping in an abandoned car I found on the street.

"Nightmares…" And I dropped back to sleep.

I continued my journey along the empty road at what seemed around midday. I was exhausted. I needed food and water or I was no better off than the undead. I continued along the road, passing oil rigs, old wells and deserted cars. After traveling what seemed like forever I found a supermarket.

I stood outside the supermarket doors and cupped my hands over the windows so I could see inside. My mouth dropped. It was full of food. I burst opened the doors and looked around.

"Where to start." I said with a grin.

I grabbed a cart and started shoving things into it. Baked beans, canned fruits, candy bars. I felt like I was in apocalypse heaven. I ran over to the bread isle and took a few loafs of white bread. Then I got a pound of steak over at the meat stand. _Wait. _I thought. _Meat. Bread. Oh shit. _I shook my head as if I was asleep. I looked in my hands and the meat was rotten and the bread was decomposing. I dropped it disgusted and looked into my cart. The only thing in it was boxes and wrappers and plastic bags.

"What the hell?"

_I'm going crazy. I need water._

I ran out of the store to find that a horde of zombies was shuffling towards me.

_Shit!_ I ran as fast as I could the other direction. I beat them by a long shot, but I couldn't keep this pace for long. I wore tired in a few minuets but I could still see them behind me. I looked up ahead and was surprised to see a mansion about the size of four houses combined.

_It's a trick. I'm still hallucinating. _I walked up to the door and grasped the handle. I turned it but it was locked. I knocked and when no one would answer I rang the doorbell. I saw that the zombies were gaining on me and rang the doorbell again.

"Come on! There's a human out here!" I screamed.

Just as the zombies were a few feet away the door swung open and a guy with glasses pointed a gun at me he looked at me for a few seconds and then said.

"Alright, get in." I ran in and he shut and locked the door behind me.

I collapsed on the ground and my head started spinning.

"I'm not… not feeling to good…" My vision got blurry and my ears ringed.

"Uh oh. Knives! Get this guy some water!" He called to a young girl on the staircase.

She came back with a glass of water, which I gulped down eagerly.

"Thanks."

We stood in awkward silence until the guy with glasses said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. This is Knives Chau. And, Envy!" He called to a girl, who came running down the stairs. She was about my age.

"This is Envy Adams."

"I told you not to call me that. My name is Natalie."

"Yeah, Natalie."

"Nice to meet you." And I shook her hand.

"A pleasure I'm sure." She said smiling at me.

"And your name is?" The girl, Knives asked. She looked eleven or twelve years old.

"Scott. Scott Pilgrim."

"Well, Scott. Welcome to our family." He said friendly. He started to walk away but I stopped him.

"You never said what your name was."

He stopped and smiled; his glasses seemed to shine in the dim lighting.

"It's Gideon. Gideon Graves."

_**Authors Note: Yeah! Sorry for the sorta late update, and this is one of the shortest ones I have done but still. I promise the next chapter will have tons of twists and some Envy+Scott action (if you know what I mean). Thanks for all the great reviews! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Scott Pilgrim vs. the Zombies Part 8 **_

As soon as I settled in the next day I was put to work. They had me help rebuild barriers, sterilize water and go scavenging for supplies. Gideon managed all these events since he was the oldest. He was actually a nice guy and I couldn't help but think that he looked really familiar.

After a few hours of work we settled down for the night. Gideon got the TV working and we watched a movie.

"I only have a few DVD's but there still good movies." He told me.

"We watched The Hurt Locker over thirty times. I think I even memorized it." Knives said.

"Yeah, it's like, 'There's enough bang in there to blow us all to Jesus.' Ugg, I'm so sick of that movie." Natalie said, rolling her eyes.

"Well I've never seen it." I said and watched the film.

After the movie, Natalie showed me my room.

"Well. This is where you will be sleeping and whatever." I looked at her with a blank expression.

"Hey. Uhh, how did you get here? I mean. What happened with you? I… Ah…" I couldn't think of how to say it.

"It's okay, I get it." She took a deep breath and started.

"I was walking home from school when I herd a noise. I just turned around when a truck flew past me and crashed into a lamppost. I was so terrified I couldn't move. Then the driver stepped out of the car, all bloodied and bruised, and he started walking towards me. I tried to run but he caught me. I was pinned on the ground and I thought I was dead, but this guy came up to me and kicked him off me. I looked up to see Gideon. His arm was bloody and in a cast but he helped me up with his left hand. He told me he had a car a few blocks away and that we needed to get out of here. I think I had no choice so I followed him. We got in the car and drove off. He told me that there is an outbreak of a virus and that we needed to get out of here. I wanted to ask about his arm but I didn't. We found Knives on the road and picked her up to. Now we are living in this house waiting for this whole thing to blow over."

She looked at me and sighed.

"And that's my story."

"Wow. That's intense." I slumped down on my chair.

"You never mentioned your story. What happened with you?"

"Uhh, well you know… things… I don't really want to relive it." I said thinking about all the terrible things that happened over that past few days.

"Oh. Alright." We sat for a while in silence listening to Knives quoting from The Hurt Locker and Gideon laughing at her.

"This is a nice place you know. It's full of…." My sentence was cut short when Gideon called for Natalie.  
"Well, I half to go."

"Yeah." I said.

"It was nice talking to you though." She said with a smile and she left.

I dreamed Ramona was still alive. She was being held against her will in the military base. I tried to help her but my legs were stuck to the ground. A few scientists walked in front of me and talked.

"She has a rare disorder."

"Well I would hardly call it a disorder, the other scientist said. She has the ability to prevent the virus from spreading to her brain."

"So what your saying is that she has the virus, but she can't contract the effects."

"Yes."

"Well we should harvest this ability! If she has a cure in her bloodstream then we need get it out. For the sake of humanity!"

"Alright. Get the process drill ready." And my dream faded.

I awoke in a cold sweat to find Knives standing over me.

"Gideon says it's time for breakfast." And she ran out.

I got up, got dressed (Natalie found me some clean clothes that fit) and headed down stairs. I ate in silence while the others joked around and talked about stuff. Gideon noticed that I wasn't speaking and said,

"Scott. You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I fine. Just had a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Knives asked curiously.

"Knives, it's rude to ask people that." Gideon said.

"No it's alright. I had a dream that my friend was trapped somewhere and she needed help."

"Where is your friend now?" Knives asked again.

"She's… she's dead."

"Oh." Knives said quietly and sunk back in her chair.

"What was her name?" Natalie asked.

"Ramona." Everyone turned their heads to Gideon who was pale faced.

"The Ramona?" Knives said.

"Wait, what do you mean, the Ramona?" I asked, looking a Gideon.

"He used to tell us stories about a Ramona who used to be his girlfriend, but she ran away when the outbreak hit. Natalie explained.

But it can't be the real Ramona. What was her last name?"

I struggled hard to remember. She had only told me once.

"Oh! It was Flowers. She had blue hair."

Gideon stood up.

"It's her. Where did you say they were keeping her?"

"I didn't. I…"

"WHERE!" His tone of voice surprised me.

"In…in a military base, but I think…"

"Can you take us there?"

"Probably. But she's…" He ignored me and turned his attention to Natalie and Knives.  
"Go and get all the supplies you can and load them up into the car."

"But Scott said…"

"DO IT!"

They scrambled off. I tried to tell him it was too late and that she was already gone but he had his mind dead set on finding her alive.

We packed a truck with food rations, water and guns and ammo. Gideon sped out of the driveway, crushing zombies and smashing through the gates. Natalie had Knives eyes closed and she was holding her. She gave me a look that said, _What is he doing?_ But I shrugged and looked ahead. When it got dark I asked Gideon if he wanted to give me the wheel but he shook his head and kept driving. I helped him with finding the base and told him where to turn but we never spoke beyond that.

I was awoken by the slamming of the breaks. I looked around and saw that we were at the military base. I got out of the car and helped Natalie and Knives out too. Gideon handed me a pistol and armed himself with a shotgun.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked.

"Ask Ramona! You ask Ramona if it's necessary!" I thought for sure he had gone insane.

He stormed into the base and blasted the security guards with his gun. I watched in horror as he shot a scientist in the leg and shoved the barrel in his face.

"Where. Is. Ramona." The scientist shuttered in fear and pointed to an open lab door. Gideon ran inside and we followed. We got to the end of a long hallway and stopped at the only bed with a patient.

Ramona.

Gideon ran over to her and called her name.

"Ramona… Oh god…" We looked down at her legs or where they should have been. Her two legs were completely gone and blood covered the sheets.

"Oh shit. Ramona… Ramona wake up please… please…"

I shot awake. _Another dream, I thought. I really need to stop dreaming. _I was sleeping in the car. Natalie was in the backseat with Knives and Gideon was outside guarding us. I quietly opened the car door and walked over to Gideon.

"Hey." I caught him by surprise. He was taking some sort of pill.

"Oh, sorry Scott. Didn't see you there."

"What are those?" I asked, pointing to the pills.

"Oh, there just for the nerves."

"Okay. I said dumbly. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're doing this. And you're a good friend." And with that, I went back inside the car.

The next day we drove off into the west, where I remember reaching the base at around twelve o'clock. We got out of the car and knocked on the gates. A security guard came out and asked us questions. After we answered them we came inside and they checked us to make sure we had no weapons (which we didn't, thank god) and checked to make sure we didn't have the virus.

"Okay, there clear. The scientist said. Aren't you kids lucky."

"We need to know something." Gideon asked.

"Yes? What is it?"

Gideon looked at me and I explained. I told him about the time I came with my friend and how she got dragged away. I though maybe she was still alive and we came here looking for her.

"Her name is Ramona." Gideon said.

"Yes. I remember that girl. Unfortunately she passed away, she had the virus and we had to put her down." I felt sad but somehow I knew it. I looked at Gideon who wasn't doing as well as I was. Tears streamed down his face and her grabbed the scientist by his lab coat.

"You're lying! Where is she!"

"She's dead, son."

"NO SHE ISEN"T! WHERE IS SHE!" Security came and grabbed hold of Gideon pulling him away from the scientist.

"You may stay here for safety. But keep that one on close guard." He said, pointing at Gideon.

We were taken to rooms with bunk beds and a small bathroom. They gave us a schedule of when lunch and dinner were ready. It was getting late so we settled in for the night. I got the bottom bunk, above me was Natalie and a few feet away were Knives and Gideon. I sat in dark silence for an hour or so until I softly kicked Natalie's bed.

"Hey. You awake?" She poked her head over the side of her bed.

"I am now." And she climbed off and sat down next to me.

"So what's the plan, genius?"

"Why does everyone expect me to come up with a clever plan?"

She smiled. "Because you're the smart sensible one."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

She laughed. "What do I half to do to get to you Scott?"

"Absolutely nothing…" I said softly and we kissed.

_I knew it, _I thought. _I knew she liked me. _

We fell onto the bed and embraced.

I was drowsy, but I clearly remember Gideon getting up and walking outside our room. I sat up and shook Natalie awake.

"Hey. I just saw Gideon leave. Should we follow him?"

"What? He left? Hell yeah, we should follow him."

I put on my shirt and we walked out.

It was dark but we could still make put the shape of Gideon and the reflection of his glasses in the dim light. We followed him until he stopped at a door. He opened it and went inside. We walked up to the door and peered inside. There, on a small bed hooked up to tons of wires, she was.

Ramona. And she was still very much alive.

_**Authors Note: DAMN! This shit is more twisty that a pretzel! On the last note that I made that stated "Envy+Scott action (meaning sex) was entirely false. Yes they make out and Scott has to put his shirt on but screw that! I wont have any "real" sex in this story. So sorry if I disappointed you. BIG NOTE! I will end this story at chapter 10! Sorry but it was to end somewhere. I might have an alternate ending but other than that it's all over on chapter 10. Enjoy the latest chapter and comment! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Scott Pilgrim vs. the Zombies Part 9**_

I stared in awe at Ramona lying there, alive and well. _How could this be? _I thought. _As she been here the whole time? _Gideon was holding her crying, giving her little shakes.

"Ramona. Please. Ramona, wake up… please…" Ramona slowly opened her eyes and Gideon grabbed her hand.

"I'm… Gideon?" She had a puzzled look on her face. Gideon looked at her with a slight smile.

"Yeah, Ramona. It's me."

She scoffed lightly and fell back onto her bed.

"I'm dreaming."

"No, Ramona. Your not." I said. I came up to her and took her hand.

"Scott? I'm so sorry… I should have…"

"Shhh. It's okay." I glanced at Gideon and gave him a look.

"We need to get her out of here. Their running experiments on her like she's some sort of test subject."

"That's because she is." A voice said behind us. I turned quickly to see a scientist, the same one who let me in the first time.

"What are you doing here?" Gideon asked.

"I should be asking you that question. I work here."

"What is wrong with Ramona? Why are you keeping her here?" I asked.

"Your friend is, shall we say, a rare case indeed. She has contracted the disease but shows no significant sign of any of the symptoms."

"So. She's going to be fine?" Gideon asked worriedly.

"Well, yes and no. She will never become one of… them. But she needs to take this medicine." He showed us a bottle of black pills.

"They are specifically designed to keep the infection from spreading to her entire body. She needs to take one of these every other day to insure that it doesn't." He gave them to Ramona who sat up in her bed slowly.

"Thanks." She said. She gripped the bottle as if her life depended on it, which it did.

"There is also one other thing we need." Everyone looked at him.

"Her blood contains a cell that can fight against the virus. We need to extract a bit of that so we can have a definitive cure." He looked at Ramona and she gave a nod.

"Yes. Whatever will help."

"Alright. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and talked into it. "Yes. The patient will proceed with the operation." A few other men in lab coats came in with gloves and masks on.

"We will need to do this privately, if you don't mind." And so we left.

It was agony. We waited for ever it seemed when Ramona finally came out. She was wearing new clothes and her hair was combed and clean. Seeing Ramona without blue hair was weird, but I figured I would get used to her strait brown curls. She came up to us smiling and I gave her a hug.

"What did they do to you?" I asked.

"Nothing really. They just took some of my blood I guess. I was asleep the whole time."

I looked at her and smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you okay." We stood there awkwardly for a while until she asked.

"So, who are your friends?"

"Oh right. This is Natalie, Knives and I think you already met Gideon."

"I do." She came up to him and looked at him angrily.

"But I saw you get attacked. You were bitten."

We all looked at Gideon in shock. Natalie looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes.

"But you…I don't…"

"Natalie, I'm sorry." He tried to get closer to her but she pulled away.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" And she ran out of the room. I looked at Gideon.

"When did this happen?" Ramona turned towards me.

"You don't remember? I told you when I first met you."

Then I remembered. "_I ran out just in time to see Gideon bitten in the arm by one of them." _She had told me. He had gotten bit. But how did he hide it?

The pills. I saw him taking some pills a day ago when we were coming here. Wait.

"You had a cure and you never told anyone!" I yelled at him. Ramona looked at Gideon in surprise.

"What?" She said.

"Well. I…" He slowly walked back.

"Well what!"

"I'm out! Their gone! There are no more! I'm going to become one of them!" Ramona looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"No. No. Scott, get away from him." I backed away from Gideon as he looked around the room.

"No, guys. I'm fine! Really! I'm alright!" He laughed like a crazy person. I grabbed Knives and we put our backs to the wall.

We all watched in horror as Gideon transformed into a zombie. His arms started bleeding and his legs bulked with veins. He looked at us with blood red tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing he said until he collapsed on the floor. I slowly walked over to his mangled body and kicked him with my foot.

"Is he alive?' Ramona asked.

"I don't th…" Gideon jumped up from the ground and pushed me on the ground. Blood splattered over my face and I got up franticly. He was alive, but he wasn't human.

He looked at us with rage in his eyes. He was looking for his next victim. He was looking for us.

"We have to go!" I said and we all ran out of the room. Gideon roared and started chasing after us with surprising speed. We turned at all the corners we could and finally reached a small laboratory with glass doors. I opened them and quickly shut them. We stood a few feet away from the doors in silence. Finally Knives spoke up.

"Do you think he's gone?" I looked at her. She had a lot of fear in her young eyes.

"I don't know." I leaned down next to her. "But whatever happens, it's going to be okay." And right when I said that, Gideon pounded on the glass.

He was staring at us with those red eyes and that hungry look on his face. He continued to pound on the glass, trying to get in. That door was strong, but I knew it wouldn't hold forever.

"We need to find a way out of here." I told Ramona.

"There is no way. You just had to choose the only room with no exit!"

"Don't yell at me! I'll find a way." I searched for any exit but could only find one. I looked at the ceiling and saw a small vent.

"Okay. There's a vent up on the ceiling. Do you think you can climb up there and escape, Knives?"

"I don't know."

"You can do it. Just try." I walked over to the side of the room and grabbed a chair. I got a screwdriver from a tray and screwed off the bolts.

"Come on. You can do it." I helped her up and she got inside.

"What about you two?" She asked. I looked at Ramona and she gave me a slight nod.

"Were going to stay down here."

"What? No! I can't do this alone!"

"You'll be fine. Just see if you can get some help." I looked at her one last time. "You'll be alright." She nodded with tears in her eyes and climbed out of sight.

Ramona and I stood in front of the glass where Gideon kept pounding away at it. I grasped her hand and we looked at each other.

"Ramona, if this is the end. I just want to say I'm sorry. For everything. And… I… I love you." She stared at me and took my hands.

"I love you to Scott." And she kissed me.

Gideon was almost done with breaking thru the glass. There was nothing we could do. We stood shaking and holding each other. Maybe Knives could get help and we can actually escape. _Tough chance though,_ I thought. We couldn't do anything. I closed my eyes, and waited.

When I opened my eyes Gideon had made a small hole in the glass causing an alarm to go off and was reaching his arm through. It was nearly over. No…

I saw Natalie come running with Knives by her side. She had a shotgun and pointed it at Gideon's head.

"Show's over, mother fucker." And she blasted his head with the gun. He fell down, bloodied on the ground dead.

We came out of the room and I gave Natalie and Knives a hug.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I went to the scientist's and they told me that they were going to launch a gas into the atmosphere. The gas will kill the virus and everything will be fine! Right?" She looked at me. I stared glumly at the ground.

"Right." I mumbled back.

We followed a few soldiers up to a tower where we could watch the launch. When we got up there we saw the most horrible sight.

Zombies were everywhere. Below us. Thousands of them. I looked wide-eyed at a solider next to me.

"Where the hell did all of them come from?"

"We don't know."

"Well will the gas kill them all?"

"Yes. It will." He said with a hint of uncertainty. We watched as a scientist came up the stairs with a remote.  
"Alright. When I press this button, the rocket should take off and extinguish the gas over all of Canada."

"What about the rest of the world?" Ramona asked.

"That's their problem." And with that he pressed the button.

For a while nothing happened. A few seconds passed and I got scared. I was going to say something but a soon as I opened my mouth I herd a loud "bang!". I looked and the base launched a rocket into the sky. Flames erupted from the back and it shot out into the clouds. No one said anything for a few minuets until we herd it. The faint hissing sound. The gas was being released into the atmosphere.

"It worked!" Ramona shouted. She gave me a hug. "It's over."

"No. I said pointing at the zombies. "Not yet." Everyone looked at the zombies and gasped in horror.

They were still alive.

_**Authors Note: Part one of the epic finale begins! Sorry for the late update but I had lots to do. I'm going to England for a few days so I wont be able to update the last chapter until later. But I will update on this exact date! February 22**__**nd**__** (which is a Tuesday.) Hope you all enjoy this series and don't forget to review! **___


	10. The Finale

_**Scott Pilgrim vs. the Zombies: The Finale.**_

"Shit. Shit!" I turned toward the nearest scientist.

"What do we do?" He shook his head violently.

"I have no idea! That was a proven vaccine and it should have killed them all!"

"Well why didn't it?" I grabbed him by his lab coat.

"Calm down sir." Another scientist came running up the stairs and showed us a laptop.

"My reading indicator says that the gas did spread to all of Canada. Somehow it didn't kill these ones. I wager it's because the gas deployed to far away and not right next to us."

"Well how do we stop them?" Ramona asked.

"There is another option…" The two scientists' exchanged glances.

"No. No, it's too risky. We could never get everyone out in time!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." He said as he walked off. I looked at Ramona.

"Wait, what's going on? What are we going to do?" The scientist sighed.

"He wants to… detonate a bomb that will blow up that whole area of land. The radius of the explosion will be at least four miles."

"Then why don't you do it?"  
"Well, the problem is that the bomb detonated inside the base. Someone will have to stick behind and deploy it themselves." We all looked around, hoping someone will volunteer but no one did.

"Come on people! If we don't do this, then we all die!" I wanted to punch someone. But then I thought, if no one will do it, then I should.

"I'll do it." I said. Ramona turned toward me.

"What? No, Scott!"

"I have to. No one else will."

"I will." I turned to see a young scientist. But not an ordinary scientist, it was the one who saves us Ramona and I from the zombies the first time we came here. He's the one who helped find the cure and keep Ramona safe from the infection. If anything, he was the one who needed to get out of here first.

"I need to do this. It's for the survival of mankind. And I'm sure no one will miss me." He said with a slight smile.

"We'll miss you." Ramona said and she gave him a hug.

"Now go. I'll give you some radio's so we can keep in contact." I nodded as he gave us some radios and we walked down the stairs.

At the bottom I came to a blunt conclusion. How are we going to get out of here? We don't have a nearby car except for Gideon's, which was parked outside near all the zombies. I looked at Ramona.

"How are we getting out of here again? We don't have a car."

"But I know who does." She grabbed my hand. We caught up with the scientist.

"The escape car you told me about, do you know where it is?" She asked.

"Ah, yes. What was I thinking? You can't leave without a car." He showed us into a dark garage-like room and flipped a light switch. I couldn't think of anything to say. It. Was. Amazing.

Imagine a truck. No, a monster truck. And then picture it with medal armor along the sides and spikes attached to the front. Now imagine that the back has a few small holes, just large enough to fit a gun barrel down. And believe me, the car was stocked with guns. Oh, we were going to make it out safe all right.

"Hells yeah! This is awesome!" The scientist smiled.

"Don't ask how I got all this time to do this."

"This… this is amazing! Thank you!" Natalie said, squealing with delight. Who knew a girl could get so happy over a death machine on wheels.

"Get in and be safe." We waved goodbye to him. I pulled the car out of the garage and said one more thing to our scientist friend.  
"I forgot to ask you! What's your name?" He looked at me with that friendly smile.

"MathewPatel. It was great meeting you, Scott." And we drove off.

We were about 100 feet away from the zombies when a tire popped. Woops.

"Great. That's great. And right when we were about to escape to."

"No, no. It's fine, see. We're still moving."

"Fine. Okay. We are approaching the zombies. Everybody get your weapons ready." Everyone armed themselves.  
"Everybody ready?"

"Ready!" Everyone said. I made sure before we drove off that everyone had a weapon, even Knives had sawed off shotgun. I drove as fast as I could toward the horde.

"Ready your weapons!"

"Scott. This isn't Lord of the Rings." Natalie said.

"Sorry. Get ready everyone!" They all raised their weapons as I charged the car into the zombies.

Soon the smell of burnt flesh, spent shell casings and gasoline filled the air. We charged our monster car through the undead, laying waste to all in our path! Muh ha ha! Nothing could go wrong! Never say that. Ever. If you want your whole plan to work never say, "Nothing could go wrong!" Asshole. As soon as I thought that, the other back tire popped. Then five minuets later the front one broke. Followed quickly by the last working tire. Slowly but surely, the car began to loose speed. I grabbed the radio Mathew gave to us and spoke into it.  
"Mathew, do you read me?" I head a static crackle and Mathew responded.

"Yes, I can read you. What's up?"

"Uhh. Our tires popped."

"Huh. I knew something like this would happen. Go into the trunk and get the spare tires."

"Cool! Thanks."

"Exactly how many tires did you pop?"

"Yeah, that's the problem. We broke all of them."

"Uh oh. Okay, here's what you need to do then. Put the two spare tires that you have on the front of the car."

"Okay. Got it. And I put down the radio.

"Ramona, take the wheel."

"What? Where are you going?"  
"To get the spare tires. Watch my back." And with that I jumped out of the slowly moving car.

I made my way to the back of the car, which isn't easy when it's moving or when zombies are all around you, but you know, I manage. I grabbed the first tire and bulked under the weight. Jesus, that thing was heavy. There was no way I was going to be able to pick that thing up so I rolled it on the ground. I rolled the tire to the front of the car and pounded on the window.

"Stop the car! I'm going to change the tire."

"Okay!" She stopped the car.

I worked fast. I knew I only had a few moments before the zombies would get me. Natalie, Ramona and Knives were covering me the best they could, but there was only so much you could do with three people with guns. I removed the broken tire and quickly began to put on the other one. I finished in less than one minute.

"Okay! Go!" Ramona started to move the car again. I went to the back and got the other tire. I quickly put it on and jumped in the car. We were moving again. I called Mathew on the radio.

"I did it. Were all right."  
"That's good. I'm almost ready to detonate the bomb. Are you within the proper range?"

"We are about five minuets away."

"Alright. Tell me when you are." And I hung up the radio.

"We're almost safe." I took Ramona's hand.

After seven more minuets of driving, I called Mathew on the radio. I took a deep sigh and pressed the talk button.

"Mathew? We are out of the drop zone."

"Okay. Countdown."

**Ten**

**Nine**

**Eight **

**Seven**

**Six **

**Five**

**Four**

**Three**

**Two**

"One." We all said.

I swear I could hear Mathew press that button from miles away.

"Goodbye."

Flash. A shock wave shook the ground and a small heat wave brushed against my hair. I didn't want to look behind me until I knew it was over. I looked behind me and saw it.

The huge hole in the ground that left a scorching mark that would be seen for a century. It was over.

As I drove the truck into the sunlight, I was content. My mind was finally at peace. No more of this zombie madness.

We all got out of the car and looked over a cliff that perched over a town. It was decimated by bodies and some small fires. But it was fine. We can make it work.

We were sitting peacefully with our legs hanging over the cliff and I hardly noticed that another body was sitting next to me. I jumped in shock only to realize that it was my long lost friend.

"Hey, buddy." He said.

"No way."

He stood up grinning.

"Miss me?"

It was Wallace.

**After all the trials. After all the tribulations. We made it through. **

**This is our Afterlife. **

_THE END?_

_**Authors Note: It's finally over. Or is it? Thank all of you for reading and I hope you enjoy the final installment of Scott Pilgrim vs. the Zombies. But is it really over? No. Look for Scott Pilgrim and the Afterlife coming in March! What? I published late? I'm SORRY! Jeez… Stuff happens. I got busy. But forget all that. Thank you again for reading and kindly review. Love you all! :D **_

Never forget. Never forgive.

He got off the floor.

_Yes. I will get revenge. Oh, yes. _

The hole in his face was healing, slowly but surely. He was coming back.

_I will find you Scott Pilgrim. And you better believe it won't be pretty. Revenge is in my grasp. _

He got up shakily and chuckled.

"Never forget. Never forgive." Gideon said.

_Never…._


End file.
